coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6048 (13th June 2005)
Plot Tracy's in a good mood having stayed the night with Steve again, however Steve's already regretting it. Rosie lectures Kevin and Sally on the benefits of being a vegetarian. Sally starts her job at Underworld. The girls take the mickey out of her and trick her into drinking tea with perfume in it. Roy gets a call to say his grandfather's died. Violet, Fred and Betty continue to worry about Shelley. Charlie asks Betty to have a chat with her. Charlie confides in Jason that he thinks Shelley's going a bit weird. Bev leaves in a taxi. Charlie's delighted, thinking she's going home. Shelley pours her heart out to Betty telling her how much she loves Charlie. Betty suggests she should come back to work. Delighted Charlie tells Shelley that Bev's gone back to Bradford. Steve confides in Liz that he wants to finish with Tracy but needs to be careful as he still wants to have access to Amy. Sally tries to force Rosie to eat a pork chop but she refuses. Upbeat Tracy persuades Blanche to kick the Baldwins out of No.7 and rent the house out to her, Steve and Amy. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard Notes *This was the third of three consecutive weeks in which the usual broadcast pattern was amended to transmit two episodes of Coronation Street back-to back, though not as one continuous hour-long instalment. This was to lead the two episodes into ITV1's Celebrity Love Island and boost its ratings. This first episode of the evening was transmitted, as usual, without cast or production credits but with a caption which read Coronation Street continues in five minutes. Transmission of this first episode of the evening took place at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Liz he wishes he'd never started a relationship with Tracy; Charlie thinks he's seen the last of Bev; the Underworld girls have a good time poking fun at Sally's snobbish attitude; and Roy receives some bad news. (The magazine published one synopsis to cover the two episodes.) *Viewing Figures: 10,090,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns